Es nuestro secreto
by kina-asper
Summary: Esto esta dedicado a una muy buena amiga mía Pixie-chan Espero que te guste amiga  Esto es un YAOI, si no les gusta el yaoi no vean pero si no es asi desfrutenlo


¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? ¿6 meses? o quizás un año, ellos perdieron la noción del tiempo desde hace mucho, desde que empezaron a salir, ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de cuando paso pero no les importaba mucho, lo único que les importaba era lo que habían descubierto

Era como por medio día y todo el mundo estaba ocupado en sus cosas, Cabo fue a tomar el té con Phil y Mason y Skipper estaba de costumbre en un pleito con el rey lémur, ninguno de los dos iban a regresar a la sede en un largo tiempo así que Rico y Kowalski iban a estar solos por unas horas

Kowalski: Rico pásame el reconfigurador de plasma, por favor

Rico: ¿EH?

Kowalski: Lo que parece una pistola de agua

Rico: Ah! toma *Se la pasa*

Ambos estaban en el laboratorio, Kowalski estaba en la construcción de un nuevo invento y Rico lo estaba ayudando pasándole las herramientas

Rico: ¿Aguda fraa za?

Kowalski: No, esta vez hay un porcentaje del 70% de una explosión molecular, de un 20% de una llamarada de fuego y 10% de que salve a la civilización

Rico: Oh...Ok

Muy seguido es así, los inventos de Kowalski pueden provocar un caos tan impresionante como las mismas explosiones de Rico y eso es lo que más le gusta del científico, Rico siempre ha sido un amante del caos y la destrucción por eso ha tenido un gran gusto por los inventos de Kowalski

Rico: ¿Ya está? ¿Ya?

Kowalski: No seas tan impaciente, falta poco

A Kowalski le hacía muy feliz que alguien le ayudase con sus experimentos y le gustaba mucho que Rico estuvieran tan feliz con lo que le hacía, Skipper le limitaba para crear los inventos mas grandes aun que peligrosos y Cabo no era diferente pero a Rico le encantaba todo eso los más grandes, peligrosos, sin importar para que era lo apoyaba en todo

Ambos se sentían tan felices estando acompañados uno del otro, desde tanto tiempo que deseaban al otro pero ¿Como lo entenderían? seria demasiado raro para ellos, no lo comprenderían, por eso estos momentos a solas eran muy importantes para ellos, en esos momentos podían hacer lo que querían

Rico: Eh...Kowalski

Kowalski: ¿Si?

Rico: Ahm... nada

El científico siguió en lo que estaba haciendo, Rico no estaba un poco preocupado, principalmente de que Skipper y Cabo regresasen pronto y los vieran haciendo...

Rico suspiro pesado, quería mucho al científico que era Kowalski, cualquier cosa que le pidiera él lo cumpliría sin quejarse por nada; Lo estuvo contemplando unos minutos, ver su rostro iluminado por la luz de la lámpara y esos gogles en su frente que brillaba tan intensamente cuando usaba el soldador, le hacía ver todo tan atractivo, el estaría demasiado loco si siguiera esperando

Kowalski: Ok, ahora solo necesito que, ¡AH!

Sin poder aguantar más Rico lo abraso por la espalda y empezó a tocarlo

Kowalski: Ri...Rico- AHHH~

Kowalski se apoyo en su mesa de trabajo, empezó a ruborizarse rápidamente, Rico estaba muy pegado a él y no paraba de tocarlo ahí abajo, acariciando y jalando un poco

Kowalski: Aah~ Ri...co...

se volteo para verlo a la cara y entonces Rico lo beso, Kowalski jadeaba mucho, sus lenguas eran claramente visibles, el científico se dio la vuelta para besarlo mejor, Rico estaba muy feliz, exploraba la boca del pingüino frente suyo con total libertad, Kowalski lo abrasaba por el cuello profundizando mas el beso, Rico movió las cosas de la mesa y subirse en la mesa junto con Kowalski, estaba en sima de él, el aire se les estaba acabando y las carisias en esa parte del cuerpo de Kowalski se hacían cada vez mas rápidas hasta el punto que sintió algo húmedo y pegajoso por su aleta; Se separaron por un momento, Rico miro ese liquido en su aleta y la lamio

Rico: Es...tibio

Kowalski vio la aleta de Rico, está muy mojada, saco la lengua para probar su sabor

Kowalski: Tengo un sabor algo amargo

Rico: Gustarme

El pingüino de la cicatriz le beso nuevamente, continuaba acariciándolo, su aleta se mojaba enormemente, era cálido y muy pegajoso pero su sabor era delicioso en opinión de Rico; Empezó a besar el resto de su cuerpo y a lamerlo, Kowalski gemía sin parar, en su cuerpo habían puntos bastante sensibles y Rico las acariciaba, mordía y lamia, el más alto de los pingüinos se volvía loco cuando él hacia eso... amaba cuando lo hacia

Kowalski: AH~ Mas... fuerte

Rico: Jejeje

Con solo la luz de esa lámpara iluminándolos se demostraron sus sentimientos de la mejor forma que conocían

Rico paso su aleta por la entrada de Kowalski por lo que percibía el está casi listo

Kowalski: Ah, ah ah Ade...lante

Rico: ¿Si?

Kowalski: En serio... Hazme lo que quieras

El tuvo una gran sonrisa al escuchar eso, no dudo y empezó a acomodarse para penetrarlo

Rico: Kowalski...

Lo besaba apasionadamente mientras lentamente entraba en el, Kowalski se tensaba al sentirlo entrando, sin detenerse hasta ya no poder entrar más; Acariciaba el cuerpo de su amante para relajarlo, no se movió hasta que él se acostumbrara, pasaron unos momentos y el científico ya estaba listo

Kowalski: Ya... inicia

Hay Rico empezó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo a un ritmo tranquilo pero a medida que lo hacía aumentaba la velocidad, hasta el punto que tuvo una velocidad frenética, Kowalski gemía y gritaba con fuerza, era una sensación tan extraña, tan inusual e inexplicable para él, no quería que se detuviera, que estuvieran así los dos siempre y Rico quería eso pero...

Un poderoso golpe se escucho en la cede, como si dos cosas hubieran azotado al suelo y es que Skipper y Julien llevaron su pelea a la cede y se resbalaron dentro

Skipper: ¡Es tu culpa lémur demente!

Julien: ¡Claro no! ¡Es tu culpa monja!

El líder militar se le hecho en sima al rey y empezaron a rodar en el suelo gritándose y insultándose y siguieron así cuando fueron golpeados en las cabezas, recibieron un estate quieto de parte de Rico

Skipper: ¡Auh!

Julien: ¡AY! Mi cabeza real

Skipper: ¿Por qué hiciste eso Rico?

El de la cicatriz los vio con el seño fruncido, ellos interrumpieron su cita con Kowalski, no pueden hacer nada si hay alguien en la cede y menos si son su líder de comando y el rey de los locos

Kowalski: Lo que pasa es que interrumpieron el invento que estaba construyendo con ayuda de Rico, no puedo trabajar con tanto escándalo

Kowalski se limpio antes de salir, aun estaba mojado, no podía salir así y además se sentía un poco débil por la agitación de lo que estaba haciendo pero el sabia ocultar todo eso

Julien: Si van a golpear a alguien pingüinos que sea al gordito

Refiriéndose a Skipper

Skipper: ¡Ahora sí!

Y reanudaron su pelea inicial, revolcándose en el piso gritándose, Rico y Kowalski los vieron molestos pero no podían hacer nada, se miraron el uno al otro, sus ojos veían claramente sus sentimientos por el otro, se sonrieron, ya que importaba al par de latosos que peleaba, estaban satisfechos con haberse demostrado sus sentimientos aun que allá sido por un rato

Kowalski: Ok, volveré al laboratorio, ¿Vienes Rico?

Rico: Ah ha

Los dos entraron ahí sin que el par de problemáticos se fijara, sin importar que piensen los demás o si les pareciese extraño se querrán siempre, hasta entonces esto... será su secreto


End file.
